DoB10 Chapter 10
The Death of Ben 10 is a story designed to continue on from where Ben 10: Omniverse left off. It takes place before Ben's galactic road trip. Plot Scene 1 Apollo: “The famous Ben 10… come to die have you?” The lava flows through the cracks in the floor and into the walls. The entire ship rumbles deeply. Apollo stands menacingly in front of his console, facing Ben. He is a tall, formidable Pyronite. Fire roars from his head, shoulders, and down his back. He overshadows Ben as he prepares his retort. Ben: “Funny. I was about to say the same thing to you!” Apollo: “I hope you said goodbye to anyone you might care for. Though where you’re going you’ll see them again soon enough anyway.” Ben: “Enough fight talk. What do you want with the Earth?” Apollo: “I’ve been hunting for one like yours for quite a while you know...” Ben: “Yeah I overheard you earlier, you’ve been looking for a planet with an iron core. Why?” Apollo: “You’d be surprised how rare iron can be. And not just any old iron oxide. No. A planet literally MADE of iron! Your planet is everything I need!” Ben: “Yeah but most invaders want our nature or our water. Why is our core so special to you?” Apollo: “As I’m sure you’re aware: Pyronites gain power from heat.” The Pyronite Warlord turns back to his volcanic console, gripping the metal protrusion it its top with his right hand. He yanks out the metal, showing it to be a formidable mythril shortsword. Apollo: “So imagine what I could do with the heat of an entire planet!” Ben: “Is that… Ascalon?!” Apollo: “I found this blade in the ruins of Pyros, so I thank you for finally letting me know the name of the blade that has given me so much already!” Ben: “How did you get ahold of that?” Apollo: “The question you should be asking is: How do you hope to stand against the man that wields the very forces of the universe against you?” Ben: “Meh. I’ve done it before. That being said, I did have the Ultimates to help me out last time… Alright then. You want the Earth? You’re gonna have to go through me!” Apollo: “That shouldn’t be hard with this weapon!” Ben: “But first: You’re gonna feel my--!” Ben slams down the core of his omnitrix, and a tall metal humanoid with a floating head and black and yellow skin emerges. Lodestar: “RATH!” He pauses, looking down at his pointed hands. Lodestar: “I mean… Lodestar!” Lodestar stretches his arms out forwards, grabbing Ascalon within a magnetic field. As he struggles to pull it towards himself, Apollo pulls it back with ease. Apollo: “Oh you want this? Well why don’t you take it!” He swings the weapon, blasting Lodestar’s green magnetic energy back at him. It collides with Ben’s right arm, and it begins to decay. Bit by bit clumps of metal fall to the floor. His head loses it’s stability and falls out of position as his arm continues to drop into a pile of magnets. Lodestar fall’s to his knees before a red flash attracts the fallen material back to his body and he returns to his human form, a shocked look upon his face. Ben: “What… What was that?” Apollo: “Simple. Ascalon controls the fundamental forces of the universe, magnetism is among those forces. So when you tried to steal this thing off of me, all I had to do was reverse the effects of your attack. And since biosovortian’s are made of magnets… well I’m sure you can figure out the rest.” Ben: “So you control sub-atomic forces? But can you control...” He slams down the core of the omnitrix once more, and what emerges is a huge humanoid figure with glowing green canisters in his arms and legs. A strange omnitrix-like symbol is embedded in his chest, through which more green energy can be seen. The actual omnitrix symbol appears on a belt around his waist. Atomix: “Atomix?” He looks down at his arms for confirmation. Atomix: “Atomix!” He charges his fists full of a bright green nuclear power, before charging through the air towards a waiting Apollo. Atomix: “Nuclear Brawl-out!” He pulls back before launching a powerful punch at Apollo, but it is deflected with ease as Apollo intercepts it with Ascalon. Atomix goes for a second punch with his other hand, but to the same result. Annoyed, He launches a flurry of fists in rapid succession before giving up and returning to the other side of the room. Apollo: “No matter how fast you are… I can always slow down time!” Atomix: “Well let’s see you survive this! HA-MEE-NA… HA-MEE-NA… HA-MEE-NAA!!” Atomix charges a bright ball of energy between his hands… Atomix: “Nuclear Winner!” …before throwing it towards the Pyronite warlord, who cleaves through the attack effortlessly causing the energy to dissipate. Apollo: “Nuclear energy is a sub-atomic force, and therefore one that I control! And here I thought you knew more about this blade than I did! Pathetic.” Atomix: “Nuts to this!” Atomix slams the omnitrix on his waist, turning into a buff yellow creature only marginally smaller than Atomix was. His face appears like a helmet, and two large bolts jut out of his shoulders. His massive yellow arms eng in grey claws, and the omnitrix symbol reappears upon his chest. Armodrillo: “Armodrillo!” Ben charges Apollo with his new yellow form, but instead of attacking him directly Armodrillo plants his arms into the ground unleashing powerful shockwaves that cause him to stumble backwards onto the ground. Seizing the opportunity, Armodrillo goes in for the kill. He throws a powerful punch towards the ground where Apollo lies, but Apollo holds onto Ascalon tightly and barrel rolls swiftly before dematerialising. Magma and Chipped rock erupt from the ground under the impact of Armodrillo’s attack. Armodrillo: “Oh what the hell?!” Predicting Apollo to reappear behind him, Armodrillo turns only to be met with a slash from Ascalon across his chest. Ben stumbles back around, placing his hand upon the wound on his large yellow torso. Brown oil-like blood seeps from the cut. Armodrillo looks down at his hand, which is now also covered in blood. In one swift movement, he turns around and grabs apollo in his right hand. Armodrillo holds the Pyronite aloft, before activating the pneumatic drills in his arms and shaking him relentlessly. He rams Apollo into the ground, the force of the impact exaggerated by the unyielding vibrations from his arm. As he forces Apollo harder and deeper into the ground, yet more Magma begins to rise. As the magma reaches Apollo he becomes reignited, and stabs Ascalon straight through Armodrillo’s arm. Armodrillo reels backwards in pain, releasing Apollo from his hold. Apollo removes the blade from Ben and puts distance between them. Apollo wipes a small drip of magma from his lips. Apollo: “Now that’s the kind of fight I expect to see from the great and powerful Ben 10!” Armodrillo returns to his feet in agony, holding his right arm tightly. Apollo: “But as I draw ever nearer to my end goal, I cannot allow myself to be defeated here. I’m going to have to kill you!” Armodrillo: “I won’t give you the chance!” Ben once again taps the omnitrix symbol upon his chest. His skin turns to a heavy metal, his industrial body bolted together at several points. An orange grate appears on his face as he becomes NRG! NRG fires a beam of pure radiation towards Apollo, but it is deflected with absolute ease by Ascalon. Apollo closes the distance between them with lightning speed, and cleanly slashes through NRG’s armour. Orange energy leaks through the crack, and NRG collapses backwards. With a green flash, he becomes the blue, hooded humanoid Big Chill once more. As Apollo stands above him, Big Chill unleashes a flurry of sheer cold upon him. Apollo recoils slightly from the force of the attack, and Big Chill jumps back to his feet and flies through Apollo to the middle of the room. With a single loud beep, the omnitrix returns Ben to his human form. Exhausted and beaten, he turns back to Apollo. Apollo embeds Ascalon into the ground in front of the volcanic console, and walks towards Ben before punching him across the face, Ben being too tired to dodge or counter the attack. As Ben tries to fall to his knees, Apollo grabs him by his collar. He pulls the barely conscious Ben closer. Apollo: “Here’s something you’ve never heard before: You. LOSE.” He tosses Ben to the ground. With Ben barely moving, he charges a powerful fire attack in his hands. Apollo’s flames grow wildly, before he deals the final blow to Tennyson and engulfs him in flame. To Be Continued... Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben and Apollo finally meet in person *Ben and Apollo fight *Ben Prime is defeated by Apollo Characters *Ben Tennyson (Prime) Villains *Apollo Aliens Used *Lodestar (unintended transformation, intended alien was Rath) *Atomix *Armodrillo *NRG *Big Chill Allusions The end of this chapter mirrors Paradox's visions of Ben's death in the Prologue. Category:Episodes Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Season Finales Category:Earth-1010 Category:Chapters in Death of Ben 10